


Discutions au bar

by AllenKune



Series: Demande/Invite [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Français | French, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Relationship Discussions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Evergreen la regarda surprise, un peu hésitante. Elle ne savait pas que Cana était comme ça. Cela laissa la jeune femme pensive, relançant une nouvelle discussion entre les deux femmes. Elle avait tant de question a posé. Les deux femmes finirent par trop boire, même pour Cana.Réalisation d'une demande de faire une histoire sur le couple Evergreen/Cana.
Relationships: Evergreen/Cana Alberona
Series: Demande/Invite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086251
Kudos: 1





	Discutions au bar

**Author's Note:**

> On m'a demande d'écrire une petite romance entre Evergreen et Cana, sans plus de contrainte je me suis lancé dans l'aventure et c'était honnêtement cool.  
> Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire toutes les demandes mais c'est une bonne expérience pour s'entrainé à écrire. J'accepte d'ailleurs toujours les demandes pour les curieux.

La journée était calme pour une journée dans la guilde de Fairytail. La plupart de la guilde était en mission, laissant le grand hall assez vide mais pareillement assez calme. L'équipe de Natsu était partie en mission, comme l'équipe de Levy et l'équipe de Gajeel. Plusieurs mages solitaires étaient aussi en mission comme Gildarts, et cela semblait clamer les ardeurs du reste de la guilde. Cana avait entendu Mirajane et Lisanna rire que cela faisait du bien un peu de calme même si cela ne durerait pas. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elles. Un peu de calme ne faisait pas de mal.

Derrière son bar Mirajane nettoyer avec sa sœur la vaisselle sale et surveillé le repas du midi. Romeo discutait avec son père à une table, parlant visiblement d'une mission que la famille avait faite. Un peu plus loin l'unité Rajin discutait joyeusement, enfin Bixrow et Evergreen discutait tandis que Fried lisait à coté d'eux en ajoutant par moment quelque chose à la discutions. Cana était bien trop loin pour vraiment comprendre le sujet de discutions.

Cela semblait être une discutions passionnante néanmoins, le trio étant plus agité que d'habitude. Ils étaient après tout connus pour être les plus calmes de la guilde.

Cana reposait à sa place habituelle, ayant déjà but plusieurs verres et attendant au bar une nouvelle chope et se divertissant en observant les rares membres présents discuter en attendant sa boisson. Son regard passait de la table de l'unité Rajin à Biska et Arzak qui s'amusait avec la jeune Aska toujours aussi pleine de vie. Laki était près d'eux, utilisant sa magie pour offrir à la jeune membre de FairyTail un cheval en bois et un faux fusil. La petite fille courut avec ses nouveaux jouets, faisant fondre le cœur des mages qui observait la scène.

C'était une journée normale pour elle. Et la brune n'aurait jamais pensé que la journée se passerait différemment. Pourtant elle fut surprise de voir après deux nouveaux verres une personne prendre place à coté d'elle. 

Elle tourna la tête, un peu surprise de voir Evergreen au bar, prenant place à coté de Cana. La jeune femme avait l'air pensive derrière ses lunettes, et la mage des cartes lui commanda une bière en s'approchant d'Evergreen. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle en aurait besoin.

**"Hey, c'est rare d'avoir de la compagnie des le matin !"** Sourit Cana. **"Qu'est qui se passe ma belle?"** Cana trouver cela amusant de taquiné un peu la jeune femme depuis la fin de la guerre de FairyTail. Il était temps d'être uni, et de laisser les erreurs de cotés. Le compliment n'était pas un mensonge et cela faisait toujours sourire la mage. Elle taquinait parfois Mirajane de la même manière quand elle avait beaucoup but. La barmain souriait toujours au compliment, mais ce n'était pas le même sourire que celui d'Evergreen.

**"Je suis lesbienne"** Dit finalement Ever. **"Et je ne m'en étais toujours pas rendu compte. C'est juste surprenant mais je suis un peu choquer de ne pas l'avoir remarqué."** Et c'était pourtant si évident pensa la jeune femme.

Cana devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle imaginait que c'était en lien ou la conséquence de la discutions avec ses amis. Cela avait semblait être assez enflammait pour le groupe. **"Cela doit être étrange. C'était de ça que tu parlais avec les garçons ?"**

**"Oui. Bixrow plaisanté que j'avait l'air du genre de femme à être lesbienne et détesté les hommes."** Evergreen serrait ses bras devant elle, une posture assez commune pour la femme quand elle parlait d'un sujet difficile. **"J'ai remarqué que c'était peut être vrais."**

**"Peut être ?"** Cana haussa les sourcilles, remerciant Mirajane quand la jeune femme posa deux bières devant elles. Cela arrivait au bon moment. **"C'est un sacré bordel."** Souffla avec un sourire la brune, offrant la seconde bière à l'autre mage.

Avec un regard interrogateur Evergreen accepta la chope. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment boire pourrait l'aider à aller mieux, même si elle n'était pour commencer mal. Juste toujours surprise de sa découverte sur sa sexualité.

**"Cela t'aidera ma belle. On va avoir du boulot et l'alcool aide un peu."** Encouragea Cana avec un sourire.

Evergreen observa méfiante un premier temps la boisson, avant d'accepter l'offre. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Et elle savait s'arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle but avec hésitation sa chope, attendant la suite du plan. Cela se révéla simple. Les deux femmes commençaient à boire et discuter, les verres et les bouteilles s'entassant presque alors que les heures défilés.

Cana eu l'impression d'apprendre soudaine tant de la vie de la mage féérique. Elle n'avait eu qu'une relation amoureuse, avant qu'elle n'arrive à Fairytail. Sa mère l'avait presque forcé à sortir avec le fils d'un de ses collègues. Cana savais déjà que l'unité Rajine avait eu une enfance terrible, c'était presque le lot des membres de Fairytail d'avoir pas eu une vie famille avant de chercher refuge ici.

La relation avait été terrible. Bien sur que le garçon aurait du être le cliché de la brute idiote. Cana écoutait en sirotant sa boisson, grimaçant sous certain détaille. Le garçon était sexiste, frappant la jeune Evergreen et commençant à l'insulté pour chaque manquement à la "féminité" de la jeune fille. Tout pouvait être critiquait, encourager par sa propre mère. Evergreen se plaignait qu'elle avait eu à l'époque l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée. Soit jolie, met de belle robe et maquilles-toi, ne met pas de jupe trop courte et retire moi se maquillage voyant, laisse le te toucher, tu n'es qu'une fille facile.

La conversation détourna lentement de cette première relation amoureuse, passant aux observations de la jeune femme sur les autres femmes. Sans doute aidé par l'alcool, les deux filles étaient là depuis un moment déjà, Evergreen prit son amie comme modèle de se qu'elle aimait sur les femmes.

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau selon elle que des traits féminins, des lignes douces et des formes remplies. Beau de manière romantique précisa Ever. Ses amis par exemple étaient beaux mais pas la beauté qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse. Elle aimait des choses comme une belle poitrine, comme celle de Cana qui rougit en étant prise comme modèle. Elle aimait les hanches féminines, préférant de loin les cuisses féminines aux cuisses masculines.

C'était la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis. Quelle personne hétéro préférerait en temps que femme les formes du même genre au lieu des formes masculines habutielle. Bixrow aimait tout le monde, Fried aimait les hommes et Evergreen comprenait qu'elle n'aimait que les femmes.

**"C'était juste idiot de s'en rendre compte que maintenant. "** Conclut Evergreen, finissant son verre.

**"Ce n'est pas idiot. Regarde moi, j'ai remarqué que j'aimais les femmes que durant les grands jeux magiques."** Rit Cana.

Evergreen la regarda surprise, un peu hésitante. Elle ne savait pas que Cana était comme ça. Cela laissa la jeune femme pensive, relançant une nouvelle discussion entre les deux femmes. Elle avait tant de question a posé.

Les deux femmes finirent par trop boire, même pour Cana. Elles étaient endormit sur le comptoir, Evergreen cachant son visage dans ses bras alors que ses lunettes étaient soigneusement posé sur le coté du bar. Cana avait bien moins de charme, éparpillé sur le comptoir avec une chope toujours à la main. C'était un spectacle étonnant que le peu de membre présent ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

Prit de sympathie, Fried se décida de ramenait son amie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer la nuit sur le bar de la guilde. Rangeant ses lunettes avec soin dans un de ses étuis, il porta sans mal la jeune femme. Bixrow se porta volontaire pour portait la brune. Les autres membres de la guilde, mise a part sans doute Mirajane, ne pouvant pas porter la jeune femme de toute manière et elle ne pouvait pas rester non plus endormit sur le bar.

Dommage qu'aucun des deux ne connaissent l'adresse de la brune qui portait le mage runique. Partageant un sourire, les deux garçons décidèrent de laisser les deux jeunes femmes ensembles dans la chambre d'Evergreen. Cela ferait sans doute une surprise le matin venu, et sans doute peut être le début de quelque chose.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous aimez les histoires dans un monde moyenâgeux ? Ceux avec de l'action mais surtout un univers rêveur frôlant avec la magie sous fond de romance? Suivez Leodegrance dans [ Le loup de la forêt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794821). Gravement blesser sur le champ de bataille, le jeune duc Leodegrance est sauvé miraculeusement par un ermite aveugle du nom d'Anzel accompagner par une étrange créature.


End file.
